Alice human sacrifice
by Akuma Soul14
Summary: Basado en la canción y el drama de vocaloid del mismo titulo, (se las recomiendo XD)
1. Prologo- Primera Alice

Konnichiwaaaaaaaaa!

Soy Akuma Soul14 y este es mi primer fanfic de Fairy Tail ya que es una de mis series favoritas y hago la aclaración de que los sacrificios humanos de Alicia no me pertenece ya que le pertenece a vocaloid y Fairy Tail no me pertenece ya que es propiedad de Hiro Mashima _(alias señor Trolll XD)_

**Enjeru: **cada vez que haces una historia nueva se te olvida presentarme

**Akuma: **como das lata pero bueno, él es Enjeru Soul9 y es mi ser opuesto

**Enjeru: **bueno que empiece la historia

* * *

**Alice human Sacrifice**

**Prologo****  
**

**.**

**.**

_Dime_

_Tú, ¿Qué sueñas?_

_¿Recuerdas alguna vez los sueños que tuviste?_

_Algo como "Quiero ser esto, Quiero ser aquello"_

_Hay mundos divertidos que cumplen esos deseos_

_Pero la gente se olvida de esos sueños divertidos_

_Les contare la historia de uno de esos sueños pequeños_

_Este sueño quería que lo vieran_

_Pero no querían que lo olvidaran_

_Se preguntaba, ¿Qué podía hacer para que lo recordaran?_

_Él pensó y pensó_

_Y finalmente tuvo una idea_

_-_¡Debería hacer que los humanos se perdieran y quedaran encerrados en mí!- dijo el sueño que su apariencia era de un niño de 10 años, pelo negro, ojos azul obscuro

_Así que, ojala que esta noche _

_Tengas dulces sueños_

_**Cuarto negro**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**-**Mmmmmm, ¿Qué hago?- dijo el sueño mientras jugaba cartas- estoy tan preocupado… ¡odio estar preocupado!, es que puede que yo desaparezca… ¡De solo pensarlo me da escalofríos!

Se quedó pensando varios minutos

-¡Eso es!- dijo el sueño decidido- estaría bien si alguien siguiera viéndome.. ¡No! ¡Aunque no me sigan viendo, solo con que me recuerde, podría continuar viviendo dentro de esa persona!

-¡Bien!, ya está decidido, ¡Tengo que ir inmediatamente a buscar a alguien!- dijo el sueño saliendo del cuarto

.

.

**Primera Alicia**

**.**

**.**

**En una guerra medieval cualquiera**

**.**

**.**

_(Sonidos de personas luchando)_

_._

-y, ¿ahora qué hare?- dijo una guerrera pelirroja en medio de una pelea- ¿será que este es el fin?, no, aún tenemos oportunidad de ganar

En ese momento todo a su alrededor se volvió blanco- hola, tu eres Erza, ¿cierto?

-¿eh?- dijo la guerrera viendo a un niño de 10 años de pelo negro

-oye, cuando te encuentras con alguien dices hola o ¿no?- dijo el sueño- ¿acaso… estoy equivocado?, por cierto me llamo Gray

-¿T-Tu?- dijo Erza reaccionando- ¡Este es un lugar peligroso!, ¡los niños no pueden estar aquí!

-Yo no soy un niño- dijo Gray- he vivido cientos, miles de años más que tú, no llevo la cuenta, así es que no lo sé con exactitud

-entiendo- dijo Erza tomando de la mano de Gray- ¡Entiendo, pero tienes que salir de aquí, rápido!

-no quiero- dijo Gray sonriendo- porque he venido aquí con un propósito

_-¿Qué?, ¿es un niño espía?- _pensó Erza

-Dime Erza, ¿quieres ser mi amiga?- dijo Gray

Tras decir eso ambos aparecieron en un callejón de una ciudad medieval

-¿Q…Que?- dijo Erza viendo por todos lados- este lugar….

-este lugar… es mi mundo- dijo Gray sonriendo- ah, pero como es el sueño que tu estás viendo ahora, tal vez sea… tu mundo

-¿Qué estás diciendo?, ¿Qué está pasando?, ¿Quién eres tú?- dijo Erza alterada

-yo soy un sueño- dijo Gray- me lo han preguntado un montón de veces… aparte de que soy el sueño de alguien, yo tampoco se mas sobre mí. Bueno, pero eso no importa lo que importa es que, quiero que te conviertas en Alice

-¿Alice?- pregunto Erza

-si, Alice- respondió Gray- si te conviertes en Alice, podría sacarte de aquí, por eso Erza, esfuérzate

Tras decir eso Gray desapareció

-¡Hey, espera un segundo!, ¿!Quien es Alice!? ¿!Como puedo volver!?- dijo Erza alterada

Tras calmarse salió del callejón hasta llegar a la plaza principal

-_¿Qué hago?- _pensó Erza- _Alice…¿Quién será?_

-oye, ¿quieres jugar conmigo?, ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo una chica rubia de unos 17 años sonriendo- mi nombre es Lucy

-Soy Erza, pero no tengo tiempo para jugar- dijo ella misma pero en ese instante se acordó de algo -c-cierto…. Alice, Lucy ¿Tu sabes algo de Alice?

-¿Alice?, Mm…..-dijo Lucy- no se na-

Pero en ese instante los ojos de Lucy perdieron su brillo luciendo sus ojos opacos y una mirada seria- Alice…. Yo…. he escuchado… sobre ella- dijo Lucy seria

-¿De verdad?, ¿Quién es Alice?- dijo Erza entusiasmada

-Alice es… a decir verdad… es una persona… ¡que siempre recordara este mundo!- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa de sádica

Tras ver eso, Erza del susto salió corriendo muy lejos de Lucy- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién es esa Alice?, ¿Qué significa… que Alice… sea alguien que siempre recordara este mundo? - dijo Erza mientras corría- ¿Recordar? ¿Qué y cómo se supone que recuerda?, yo… no puedo quedarme para siempre en este lugar, todavía tengo… ¡enemigos que derrotar!

_-"si te conviertes en Alice, podría sacarte de aquí"- _recordó Erza las palabras de Gray y en ese instante, ella se detuvo

-claro- dijo Erza seria con una risa pequeña- ya sé cómo salir de este mundo. Quien es Alice, a mí eso no me interesa, si todas las personas aparte de mí…. Desaparecen de este mundo

-**¡yo seré Alice!- **dijo Erza sacando su espada con una sonrisa sádica

Tras lejos de Erza, estaba Gray confundido- m…, es algo distinto a lo que tenía pensado, se suponía que debía quedarse aquí para siempre

En eso se escuchó un grito de una mujer

-bueno, voy a tener que traer a otro humano- dijo Gray desapareciendo del lugar

-**¡N-No te acerques!- **dijo la misma mujer asustada mientras Erza la mataba

-¿Qué?, **¡No! ¡NOOOO!- **dijo otra mujer siendo asesinada por Erza

_(Sonido de otra mujer agonizando)_

-¿Er….za?- dijo Lucy confundida teniendo a Erza enfrente de ella y en ese instante, Erza levanto su espada hacia Lucy acabando con su vida- **¡NOOOOOOOO!**

-matar, matar- decía Erza mientras asesinaba todo a su paso mientras que todo el mundo corrían por su vida - **¡si los hago desaparecer a todos, yo me convertiré en Alice! **Y entonces… **¡podre regresar a mi mundo! ¡podre volver!, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

En ese instante Erza ve como un chico de 18 años, de cabello rosa cae al suelo del miedo y en ese momento, ella empezó a acercarse a él con su espada llena de sangre y ella cubierta con manchas de sangre con una mirada sádica mientras veía como ese chico temblaba de miedo

-yo…- dijo Erza alzando su espada para asesinarlo- **¡TE MATAREEEE!**

**-¡DETENTEEEE!- **grito el chico peli rosa cerrando sus ojos del miedo

Pero en ese momento se escuchó un ruido de metal haciendo que al chico abriera los ojos viendo que Erza estaba en una jaula y ella misma se dio cuenta que estaba encerrada en un lugar obscuro

-no puedes hacer eso- dijo Gray sosteniendo una carta- no puedes matar a esta persona, como te estropeaste, ya no te necesito. No necesito a una Alice basu-ra

-¡Tu…!- dijo Erza con una mirada de enojo agarrando los barrotes de frente

-**jajajajajaja- **reía Gray- **¡tú eres la que está haciendo las cosas mal!**

**-¡N-no bromees! ¡Sácame de aquí!- **grito Erza con enojo

-no quie-ro- dijo Gray quemando una carta de un as de corazón

-**¡espera!- **dijo Erza viendo como Gray se iba del lugar y empezaba a temblar del miedo- es mentira, ¿no?

Tras la desesperación, Erza dejo salir un grito desgarrador

En ese momento Gray tenía una muñeca de Erza con su espada cantando una canción

Ichi-banme Alice wa isamashiku  
ken wo katate ni fusugi no kuni  
ironna monowo kiri sutete  
makkana michiwo siite itta

-¿!Qué es esa canción!?- dijo Erza llorando

-¿Eh? Es tu canción- dijo Gray saliendo del lugar volviendo a cantar

sonna Alice wa morino oku  
tsumibito no youni tojikome rarete  
morini dekita michi igai ni  
kanojyono seiwo siru subewa nashi

-**¡YA BASTAAAAAAAAAAA!- **grito Erza mientras Gray empezaba a reír, saliendo del lugar dejándola sola

**.**

**.**

**Continuara..**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Akuma: **esta historia está un poquito sádica pero yo amo esta canción XD

**Enjeru: **a mí también

**Akuma y Enjeru: **dejen sus reviews

**.**

**.**

**Proximo cap: Segunda Alice**


	2. Segunda Alice

Konnichiwaaaaaa!

Bien aquí está el segundo cap, espero que sea de su agrado ya que a mí me gusta el gore (_un poquito XD)_

**Enjeru: **si a mí también me gusta

**Akuma: **bueno que empiece el cap

* * *

**Segunda Alice**

**.**

**Cuarto negro**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-**no te preocupes por esa persona de allí Natsu, tal como dijiste antes, solo deberías preocuparte por convertirte en Alice. Si te conviertes en Alice, te sacare de ahí- dijo Gray

-¡No es algo como para no preocuparse!- dijo Natsu traumado- recién.. ¡vi personas que fueron asesinadas ante mis ojos!, fue espantoso

-sabes qué..- dijo Gray- ya lo había pensado antes, pero no tienes agallas…

-¡cualquiera que haya visto esa escena pensaría que fue horrible!- dijo Natsu llevando sus manos hacia sus cabellos

-como sea, si te conviertes en Alice- decía Gray mientras hablaba pero Natsu no lo escuchaba

-rojo…, rojo…, rojo- dijo Natsu estado de shock llorando- esa.. gente fue asesinada por esa chica, mato a gente inocente, Lucy, ella mato a mi Lucy

.

.

_**Flashback**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-**__hola- dijo una chica rubia- nunca te he visto, ¿eres nuevo de por aquí?_

_-hai- dijo Natsu- vine con una persona pero no lo encuentro por ningún lado, por cierto me llamo Natsu, soy cantante, ¿y tú?_

_-yo soy Lucy- dijo ella misma sonriendo- ¿en serio cantas?, sorprendente _

_-gracias- dijo Natsu- eres muy linda Lucy_

_-gracias- dijo Lucy sonrojada- oye Natsu, ¿me puedes cantar una canción?_

_-claro- dijo Natsu preparándose pero fue interrumpido por varias personas corriendo de la misma dirección y gritando al mismo tiempo- ¿Qué pasa?_

_-__**¡CORRAAAAAAN!, ¡ALENJENSE DE ELLA!- **__dijo un de las personas que corrian y en ese momento Natsu vio a una chica de cabello rojo con armadura y una espada bañadas de sangre_

_-¿Quién es ella?- pensó Natsu y vio como esa pelirroja se empezaba a acercar a Lucy- __**¡Lucy!**_

_**-**__¿Er…za?- dijo__ Lucy confundida teniendo a Erza enfrente de ella_

_-__**¡ALEJATE DE ELLA, LUCY!- **__gritaba Natsu acercándose a ella pero vio como asesinaba a Lucy- __**¡LUCYYYYYY!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin Flashback**_

**.**

**.**

**-**sangre…, rojo.., todo teñido en rojo… enfrente de mis ojos, no pude salvar a Lucy, si hubiera llegado antes…esta estaría con vida- dijo Natsu traumado y ala ves llorando

-no me escuchas, ¿verdad?, bueno esfuérzate- dijo Gray desapareciendo con una sonrisa dejando a Natsu en la ciudad medieval

_(Sonidos de personas caminando)_

-la cara de esa persona- dijo Natsu con los ojos cerrados y con las manos al lado de su cabeza recordando a Erza- ¡No puedo sacar ese color de mi cabeza!, la cara de esa persona, esa persona…

-_ oye Natsu, ¿me puedes cantar una canción?- _recordó Natsu la frase de Lucy abriendo sus ojos- ¿una canción?, cierto. Una cancion para este momento, podre cumplir con la promesa de Lucy y cantar una cancion y a la vez olvidar ese momento

Tras decir eso Natsu se incorpora y empezó a cantar

_ni-banme Alice wa otonashiku__  
__utawo utatte fushigi no kuni__  
__ironna otowo afure sasete_

-¿eh? ¿Cómo se llama esa canción?- interrumpió una chica de baja estatura, de cabello corto azul claro y unos ojos marrones enfrente de el- ¡es una canción muy interesante!

-eso… no lo se- dijo Natsu- se me vino de repente a la cabeza

-bueno, no importa, ¡continua!- dijo la chica de cabello azul

-hai- dijo Natsu volviendo a cantar viendo como más personas se empiezan a acercar hacia el

_ironna otowo afure sasete__  
__kurutta sekaiwo umidasita__  
__sonna Alice wa…._

Pero en ese momento se acordó de Gray y dejo de cantar y abrió sus ojos de sorpresa- …¿Alice?, esa canción…, es la que estaba cantando Gray antes

-¡oye, sigue cantando!- empezaban a decir el público- ¿eres un cantante? ¿No?, ¡si, canta más!, ¡canta rápido!

-….h…hai- dijo Natsu en shock volviendo a cantar

_s…sonna Alice… wa bara no hana…__  
__ikareta otoko ni…. uchi korosarete__ …__  
__makkana hanawo ichi-rin sakase__  
__minnani mederare… _

_- karete-yuku- _susurro Natsu en la última frase terminado su canción, pero en ese momento empezó a reír bajo

-**rojo…, fluyendo… ¡rojo!, esas personas…- **dijo Natsu con una mirada traumante y sonriendo- **la sangre de esas personas, sangre, ¡sangre!, ¡SANGRE…!, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

En ese instante Natsu empieza a ver a todos- ustedes.. ¿Conocen el color de la sangre?, **¡ES GENIAL!, ¡ES ROJA!**

**-¡DEMASIADO ROJA!- **dijo Natsu acercándose a un sujeto y quitándole la pistola, en ese mismo instante se aleja del sujeto y camina hacia el centro de todos- **¡TANTO QUE LLEGA A VERSE NEGRA!, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

En ese momento sujeta la pistola y se la pone en la cabeza- **¡ahora voy a dejar que todos ustedes…! TAMBIEN LA VEAAAAN!**

_(Sonido de un disparo)_

_._

_._

**Cuarto negro**

.

.

-ah, lo hizo..- dijo Gray llevando un muñeco de Natsu con una rosa roja en su pecho- y le había dicho que no se preocupara… pero está bien. Traeré a la persona que tengo de reserva

Tras decir eso Gray salió del cuarto dejando el muñeco de Natsu en el suelo

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Akuma: **bien, ya solo nos faltan 2 cap más para terminar

**Enjeru: **dejen sus reviews

.

.

**Proximo cap: Tercera Alice**


	3. Tercera Alice

Konnichiwaaaaaaa!

Bien aquí está el siguiente cap, ya solo nos quedan pocos cap para que se terminen, bien que empiece la función

* * *

**Tercera Alice**

**.**

**Castillo medieval**

**.**

**.**

_(Sonido de una caída de un vaso)_

.

.

-cierto, de un día a otro están apareciendo cosas extrañas- dijo la reina de cabello corto blanco y ojos azules que estaba sentada en su trono preocupada- no puede ser que tenga esa enfermedad que está de moda, ¿oh si?

-Mi reina Lisanna- dijo su fiel sirvienta de cabello largo blanco y ojos azules- por favor, guarde la calma, no puedo decir que no sea posible que se haya contagiado con esa enfermedad, pero todavía no es seguro-

-**¡No Mirajane! ¡No quiero morir de una enfermedad!- **grito Lisanna parándose de su trono y en ese momento empezó a temblar del miedo- pero… pero morir de vieja sería más horrible

-así es- dijo Lisanna caminando unos pasos hacia delante- si tuviera un cuerpo más saludable y joven…

-vaya, que irresponsable- dijo Gray atrás de ella volviendo todo a su alrededor negro- ¿no tienes ganas de ser Alice?

-¡Tú de nuevo!- dijo Lisanna volteándose viendo a Gray- yo… no tengo ganas de regresar a mi mundo, así es que déjame en paz, **¡no quiero volver a ser una cantante de circo nunca más!, canciones… canciones… ¡nada más que canciones! **Pero… nadie… **¡nadie me veía a mí! ¡Nadie me amaba!, **sin embargo en este lugar hay un montón de gente que me ama

-¿de verdad hay gente que te ama aquí?- dijo Gray- gente que te amé por ser tu..

-**¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATE! ¡SI LAS HAY!, **había una persona en la que yo amaba- dijo Lisanna llorando mientras recordaba a un chico peli rosa que vio en su ventana del castillo el otro día- pero él quería a otra persona, **¡porque tuvo que morir!**, ¿Por qué?

En ese momento dejo de llorar- desaparece…- dijo Lisanna seria y en ese momento se voltea viendo a Gray con odio- **¡DESAPARECE DE MI VISTE!**

tras esas palabras, Gray se quedó sorprendido- la que debe de guardar silencio eres tu. **¡ah, eso es!- **dijo Gray sonriendo- la voz de la que estas tan orgullosa, si no quieres volver a ser cantante, ya no la necesitas, ¿verdad?

Tras decir eso Gray se acerco a Lisanna y el señalo con su mano a la garganta de Lisanna, tras varios minutos, Lisanna empezó a tocer fuerte haciéndola caer la suelo

_-..¿Que?, ¿Qué voz es esta?-_dijo Lisanna con una voz horrible

-**¡jajajajaja!- **reia Gray de lo ocurrido- **¿como estas ahora?, ¡me parece que esa voz te queda perfecto!, ¡te hice un favor al cambiarte la voz!, jajajajajajaja**

-_N..No… devuélvemela… mi… voz…-_dijo Lisanna llorando

-puedes quedarte con esa voz fea hasta que te pudras- dijo Gray con una sonrisa- **¡Quedate para sie-mpre en este castillo! Jajajajajajajajaja**

**-**¡_Devuélvemela!- _dijo Lisanna llorando mientras regresaba a su castillo_- ¡..mi voz!_

**-¡Su alteza!**- dijo Mira asustada acercándose a Lisanna- **¡¿Qué le ocurre!?**

**-¡**_**DEVUEL...VEMELA!- **_grito Lisanna llorando

-adiós, su majestad.. – dijo Gray caminando hacia la salida

.

.

.

**Cuarto negro**

_._

_._

_san-banme Alice wa osanai ko_(tarareando)

Después de tararear, Gray tiene una muñeca de Lisanna y le pone una corona y se pone a cantar

_kireina sugatade fushigi no kuni__  
__ironna hitowo madowase te__  
__okashina kuniwo tsukuri-ageta__  
__sonna Alice wa kunino jyoou_

En ese momento Gray empezó a estirar la cara de la muñeca de Lisanna sonriendo

_ibitsuna yume ni tori-tsukare te__  
__kuchiyuku karadani obie nagara__  
__kunino chouten ni kunrin suru_

Tras dejar de cantar, Gray se puso serio y miro a la muñeca con desprecio- esa chica, que fea era, me engaño su hermoso exterior

En ese momento tira la muñeca al suelo saliendo del lugar- debo de asegurarme de que no me engañen esta vez, ah- haga lo que haga termino fallando…, me pregunto que estaré haciendo mal…

-tal vez… ¿debería elegir humanos más jóvenes?, ¡eso es! ¡Entre más jóvenes, mejores son los sueños que tienen!- dijo Gray sonriendo- ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de algo tan simple?

En ese momento, Gray vio enfrente a un niño de 13 años, de cabello despeinado y oscuro acompañado hablando y riendo con una niña de 12 años de pelo largo azul marino- **¡Ah! ¡Que oportuno…! ¡Iré hablar con ellos**!- dijo Gray sonriendo

.

.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Akuma: **bueno, solo nos falta 1 cap más para el final

**Enjeru: **si, dejen sus comentarios

.

.

**Ultimo cap: Cuarta Alice- Epilogo**


	4. Cuarta Alice- Epilogo

Konnichiwaaaaa!

Bien hemos llegado al último cap de esta historia, la verdad me he divertido mucho en escribirla, además de que solamente la escribí porque me gustó mucho el drama de esta canción y también la canción XD

**Enjeru: **bien que empiece el cap

* * *

**Cuarta Alice**

**Cuarto obscuro**

**.**

**.**

**-**..uhmm… haber otra vez- dijo confundida una niña de 12 años de cabello largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura de color azul marino sentada enfrente de un niño de 13 años de cabello despeinado y oscuro y enfrente de ellos 2 los acompañaba Gray

-¿otra vez?- dijo el niño - ya te lo he explicado desde hace rato, ¿no?, ese niño de nombre Gray quiere que seamos alguien llamado Alice

-¿Alice?- dijo la niña

-así es, Gray dijo que quería que recordemos su mundo, pero- dijo el niño con una sonrisa- quizá sea un sueño, y en otras palabras, quiere que lo recordemos a él, por eso creo que nos eligió a nosotros, porque somos niños

-bueno, a mí no me importa tener que recordar un sueño- dijo la niña sonriendo- entonces, sería divertido quedarnos aquí

-si eso creo- dijo el niño

-si tu estas a mi lado no me importa nada- dijo la niña sonriendo- Romeo

-yo pienso lo mismo, Wendy- dijo Romeo sonriendo

-son buenos niños, ¿saben? tan llenos de curiosidad, ¡me han caído muy bien! mientras se queden aquí para siempre, pueden hacer todo lo que quieran, nos vemos- dijo Gray desapareciendo

-sí, adiós- dijo Wendy

-y en-ton-ces...- dijo Wendy levantándose- Romeo, ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-cierto..- no sacamos nada con quedarnos aquí- dijo Romeo todavía sentado- ¿así es que porque no vamos a algún lugar?

-¡si, vamos, vamos!- dijo Wendy emocionada mientras Romeo se levantaba y ambos salieron del cuarto obscuro

.

.

.

**En un bosque cualquiera**

**-**Hey, mira- dijo Wendy señalando una jaula grande y a la vez tomando del brazo a Romeo - hay algo que parece una jaula, ¡vamos a ver!

-no, Wendy- dijo Romeo- es mejor no nos acercarnos

-¿Qué, tienes miedo?- dijo Wendy- ¿eres hombre o no?

Tras decir eso, Romeo asintió y ambos empezaron a caminar hacia donde estaba la jaula, pero Wendy se adelantó dejando atrás a Romeo. En ese momento Romeo vio un papel tirado en el camino y se detuvo

-hay algo tirado- dijo Romeo acercándose al papel y levantándolo al mismo tiempo- ¿una carta?, y el remitente… no está escrito, ¿Qué será esta marca con forma de corazón?

-sospechoso, ¿no?- dijo Wendy al lado de el- ¡Romeo, ábrela!

-_¿Por qué yo?- _pensó Romeo con una gota de anime y no tuvo más remedio que abrir la carta y en ella encontró una nota y un naipe de dos de corazón- a ver.. dice: "para quien recoja esto, por favor preséntese en el castillo hoy a las 7 de la tarde"

-¿el castillo? ¡Romeo, vayamos!- dijo Wendy emocionada

-no hay ningún detalle escrito, ni siquiera tiene un nombre del remitente- dijo Romeo preocupado- ¡es peligroso, Wendy!

-¡pero que dice!- dijo Wendy regañándolo- ¡precisamente porque no sabemos nada, suena más interesante!

.

.

.

**Castillo de la tercera Alice**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-**bienvenidos, muchas gracias por venir- dijo Mirajane caminando delante de los pasillos del castillo

-¡Claro!- dijo Wendy caminado delante de Romeo siguiendo a Mirajane- si esa invitación hubiera sido normal, no hubiera venido

-siempre haces lo que se te antoja- dijo Romeo con una sonrisa

-¿Dijiste algo?- gruño Wendy mientras se tronaba los puños de sus manos

-naaaadaa- dijo Romeo

-disculpen las molestias, los llame aquí por una razón- dijo Mirajane sonriendo pero cambio u- quiero presentarles a la reina, les ruego que no le cuenten a nadie lo que hablemos a partir de ahora

-¿vamos a conocer a la reina?- dijo Wendy emocionada- ¡entendido!, no le diremos a nadie, ¿cierto Romeo?

-¿eh? …si…- dijo Romeo

-muchas gracias- dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa mientras los tres seguían caminando- sucede que en este momento la reina está muy enferma, dijo que le gustaría escuchar una linda canción para sentirse mejor

-nosotros cantamos muy bien- dijo Wendy emocionada

-¡qué bien!- dijo Mirajane sonriendo- me alegro de haber encontrado personas tontas como ustedes y con voces tan maravillosas

Tras decir eso Romeo entro en un estado de trance

-de seguro la reina, también se alegrara- dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa maligna

-¿en serio?, que bueno, ¿verdad Romeo?- dijo Wendy emocionada

-s..si, ¿verdad?- dijo Romeo serio

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Wendy preocupada pero luego cambio a su forma alegre- todo está bien, nadie canta mejor que nosotros

-no…no…es…eso- dijo Romeo serio

-no tienen que estar nerviosos, todo saldrá bien- dijo Mirajane sonriendo llegando a una puerta y la abre al mismo tiempo, pero luego cambio a una sonrisa maligna mientras los tres entraban- porque, muy pronto… ya no sentirán nada

Tras decir eso cerró la puerta

.

.

.

.

**Lejos del castillo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-**¿eh?, ¿van a ir hacia alla?- dijo Gray sorprendido- **¡oigan!, **no vayan a…

Pero en ese momento se escuchó unos gritos de terror de Romeo y Wendy

-ahí- dijo Gray acabando su frase que estaba sentado en el suelo, al lado de él tenía una muñeca de Erza adentro de una jaula y en su mano derecha e izquierda tenia a un muñeco de Natsu y uno de Lissana - ah… otro fracaso, el que estén lleno de curiosidad también fue un problema… maldición, y eso que prometieron que nos veríamos de nuevo.. si van a ese lugar, ya no nos podremos ver

_(Suspiro de derrota)_

_._

_._

**Cuarto negro**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_morino komichi wo tadottari__  
__barano kino sitade ocha-kai_

tras decir eso, Gray agarro los muñecos de Romeo y Wendy

_oshiro karano shoutai-jyou wa__  
__heart no trump_

Gray acerco la muñeca de Lissana con una pequeña carta en sus manos hacia los muñecos de Romeo y Wendy y sacando un naipe de 2 de corazón

_yon-banme Alice wa futago no ko__  
__koukishin kara fushigi no kuni__  
__ironna tobirawo kuguri nukete__  
__tsui sakki yatte kita bakari_

Agarro los muñecos de Romeo y Wendy fingiendo que caminaban y pasaban unas 3 puertas

_kino tsuyoi ane to__  
__kashikoi otouto__  
__ichi-ban Alice ni chika-katta kedo_

Señalo primero a la muñeca Wendy y después al muñeco Romeo, después los dejo sentados en el suelo y acerco la muñeca con un cuchillo y los apuñalo a los dos dejándolos en el suelo

_futarino yume wa samenai mama__  
__fushigi no kuni wo samayotta_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No es cierto, es mentira aquí está el epilogo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epilogo**

**.**

**.**

**-**¿a quién podría traer ahora?- dijo Gray desilusionado sentado enfrente de ti- ¿eh?. ¿Dices que cualquier Alice sirve si se queda aquí para siempre?, ¡todo menos eso!, ¡no es para nada suficiente!, ¿sabes que quiero que muuucha gente me recuerde?

Pero en eso se quedó en silencio por unos minutos- ¿sabes?- dijo Gray sonriéndote- tu nos has estado viendo toooooodo el tiempo, así es que te pregunto

Tras decir eso Gray puso una cara sádica y espeluznante

_**¿Quieres ser la siguiente?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**FIN**

* * *

**Akuma: **bien aquí termina esta historia

**Gray: **dime Aku-chan, Enjeru, ¿quieren ser las siguientes Alice?

**Akuma: **lo siento Gray pero no soy un ser humano, eso significa que no puedes llevarme a tu mundo

**Enjeru: **igual yo XD, lo siento

**Gray: **maldición XC

**Enjeru: **bien dejen sus resúmenes y esperemos que les haya gustado y no se preocupen que luego les traigamos más historia, di adios Akuma

**Akuma: **bye XD


End file.
